bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime
Bakugan Battle Brawlers *In some episodes Ravenoid is called Falconeer by mistake. *When Komba appears with Billy in front of the Brawlers after becoming one of Masquerades henchmen, Julie points out that Komba is one of her neighbors. But later when Komba becomes Shuns "Student" and leaves Masquerade, They take him back home, but they take him to Africa. It is possible that he moved. *In episode 25 when Julie opens the field to battle Shun, the attributes on her card are backwards. *In episode 5 when Runo battles Tatsuya, the bakugan in her hand she called Saurus, is really a Juggernoid. *In episode 22, when Marucho uses Preyas' "Blue Stealth" ability, he states'' "My gate card leaves your gate card useless." When it was really an ability card. *In episode 31 when Shun's Mom battles Shun, she says, "Gate card open, ability card activate, character!" When really she only opened a gate card. *In their first appearances, Exedra and Frosch have their attribute symbols on their Ball Form. *In episode 36, when Exedra stands you can see his attribute sybol in ball form. *In episode 1, Shuji's Subterra Mantris's front arms in ball form are backwards. *In episode 5 when Runo battled Tatsuya, he threw out a Fear Ripper but the Baku-Pod called it a Gargonoid. * In episode 33, Dan says: "Drago stand! Pyrus Mantris"! even though he used Mantris and not Drago. * In episode 22 of the first series when Dragonoid and Manion are facing off the Bakupod does not add the power the gate card gave to either of the bakugan. * In episode 15 of the first series Julie says "... my Bakugan can battle against you even if you don't open your Gate Card" when she should have said "... even if he's not on your Gate Card." * In episode 15 of the first series, Dan says "That Bakugan just landed on your Tuskor's gate card" to Julie when in reality it was Komba's. * In episode 19 of the first series, Dan says to Masquerade, "I've never seen this poser in battle!" But Dan already battled Masquerade in episodes 2 and 13. * Sometimes when Gorem stands, birds appear above his shoulders. * In episode 25 of the first series, Akira uses Centipoid again after Centipoid is defeated, which is considered illegal in the first series. * Dan is seen with Pyrus Dragonoid prior to the conclusion of the second battle with Shuji in the first episode. * In the final episode of the first series, When Infinity Dragonoid uses '''Aerodragon', Shun said he used an ultimate Darkus ability, when it was a Ventus ability. * In the very first episode, Dan says: "Ooh, my Saurus", when he was holding a Serpenoid. *Dan says he and Shun invented the rules of the game, but there were many things he didn't know. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Begining in New Vestroia, The rules of the game no longer apply. *Tripod Epsilon is sometimes called Tripod Theta. *The whereabouts of the Vexos who disappeared into the Death Bomb was never confirmed, but Hydron said it would send them to the far reaches of the dimension. However they are presumed deceased since Hydron says "Volt, Lync, I'll be there... soon" ''seconds before the Alternative exploded. This could also mean that Hydron threw a Death Bomb unseen and was swallowed up by it. *Some characters say Gate Card open when the battle starts. *In episode 17, Spectra calls Helios, Haos Helios. *"How did the Vestals invent the same rules that the humans did?" is a common question by fans. The truth is that the rules are not the exact same, as with humans to win one must "capture" three gate cards by simply winning battles, however the Vestals have a life point system, the points base level was 500 and would decrease based on the G-power difference. (Let g power =.a, Bakugan's G-power=b, life points=c and life point value=d then c-(a-b)=d .) also the Vestals have no Bakugan number limit while the human's limit is three. **However, it can be noted that because the Vestals were aware of the humans, especially the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, they may have learned some of the rules from the bakugan they captured. *Ventus Ingram's voice is very feminine before his evolution although he is confirmed to be male. His voice then mysteriously changes once he becomes Master Ingram *In New Vestroia Preyas, Gorem, and Tigrerra's power increased to 500 Gs without evolving while Hydranoid power decreased to 500 Gs. That can't be explained, and Skyress's Gs never increased at all. *The Vexoes said they needed the code the Brawlers had to complete the Alternative, but they finished it without the code. However they only need the code to finish it faster but since they didn't get it it tiook them a little longer to complete it. *In episode 26, after Drago and Helios got their Maxus pieces blown off of them, Spectra says "Maxus Helios, what is happening"? '' *In episode 13, Mylene called Elico into Darkus Elico without its changing attribute. *In episode 6, Gus activates the Gate Card "Subterra Reactor" by saying "Ability activate,"Subterra Reactor". * In episode 30, Shun activates the Gate Card "Element Merge" by saying: Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend! * In episode 15, Professor Clay says that Hades has none of the weaknesses of Altair. But it is revealed in episode 20 of NV that Hades has a lot of Altair's weaknesses. * In episode 9, Volt says "Double Ability activate, Ghost Cell" but he only used one ability. * In episode 21, Spectra said "Ability activate! Ability card set! Diffuse Quasar!" Usually the Gauntlet says "ability card set". * In episode 15, Ingram says that she is Hydranoid's old pal, when she had never met him before. * In episode 41, Zenoheld says that Farbros' ability "Ice Burst" freezes only non-mechanical opponent Bakugan, but in episode 49 of NV, It worked on Dryoid, who is completely mechanical.however,Dryoid broke free using a heating system without using an ability. * In episode 28, at one point, it shows Mega Nemus scanned on the Gauntlet even though he had evolved into Ancient Nemus. * At the beginning of episode 29 of NV, Ace says the title of the episode instead of Dan. * In the preview of episode 37 of NV Julie says, Billy comes along and brings Lync and Mylene, when it's Shadow and Mylene. * In episode 36, when Baron opens the gate card Rank Zero, it should have stopped Volt from using ability cards but he somehow is able to use them. * In episode 50, When Zenoheld uses Farbros' ability Hyped Cell, '''it shows Farbros in his original form for a brief moment, even though Zenoheld used the Assail System. *In episode 43, Ace said that Battle Crusher's ability nullifies Baron and Nemus ability. He supposedly said Piercian not Baron because Baron is a brawler and not a Bakugan. *In episode 23, when Dan activated '''Pyrus Reactor it showed Dark Hound instead of Grakas Hound. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *It is unknown what happened to Gorem, Preyas, Elfin, and Ingram in Gundalian Invaders. *In episode 3, when Dan uses JetKor he calls it "JetKor Delta", and after he equips it to Helix Dragonoid he activates the ability JetKor Delta, whose name he calls again. This is the same with Fabia when she uses Battle Crusher, she says "Battle Crusher Mode". *In episode 3, Fabia says "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate!" when she was only putting on Battle Gear. * In episode 7, Fabia said that Humans and Bakugan lived peacefully on Neathia. * In the beginning of the episodes for GI, Boomix is one the right side of Linehalt instead of the left. * In episode 13, Zenet said that she's not going back to Neathia without the element when she's supposed to say Gundalia, she later says that the brawlers are coming to Neathia, instead of going. Also when Zenet activates Misty Solitude Dan breaks through and she says "Talk about a defective ability!" when she should've said Gate Card. * When Fabia battles an unknown Subterra brawler, he activated an ability that he says will prevent Fabia from using abilities, but she uses one anyway in episode 3. * In episode 16 Stoica said that Plitheon will keep pummeling Aranaut until Dan brings Drago out but it was Lythirus pummeling Aranaut, not Plitheon. * In episode 18, Jesse calls his Vilantor Gear: "Sonic Gear". The same sort of thing happens in episode 1 of GI, where Ren calls Boomix: "Mega Blaster". * In episode 20,in one point it shows Zenet in human form on the intermission screen along with Contestir even she has revealed her true form. * In episode 21, when it first showed Drago in ball form, it showed Helix Dragonoid instead of Lumino Dragonoid. * In episode 21, when Sabator was battling Dharak, not one time during the battle did Sabator's hind parts fold out, excluding the feet, which can barely be seen since the feet are attached to the hind. * in episode 21 when nurzak was throwing sabator he said "sakugan brawl" insted of "bakugan brawl". * In episode 24 when Airkor attaches to Dharak Colossus, which can be clearly seen that there is not enough room. * People have questioned: "Is Exokor alive?", due to its "screaming" and struggling when Kazarina was giving it upgrades. It might be alive as Dragonoid Collossus is alive too. * In episode 23 when Rubanoid, Drago, and Linehalt all get hit there power levels are even so they should not have lost life points * Battle Gear cannot be detach form Bakugans' body during a battle but somehow Boomix can detach from Linehalt easily by Drago as shown in episode 23. It happened again in episode 25 against Barodius and Dharak. * Starting from episode 18 Ren calls Boomix Mega Blaster,although in previous episodes Bakumeter calls it Boomix. * In episode 25, Ren played the ability "Gigarth Ray" which is named after Gigarth which is not owned by Ren. * In episode 26, Dan is shown having 6 fingers on his right hand when speaking with Fabia. Other *Most of the Ability cards that blocks the opponent from activating abilities is not effective as most of the brawlers use abilities normally. * In the Bakugan Video Game for Wii, after you beat Marduk for the last time on Story Mode, the next time you hold Omega Leonidas in your hand, his feet are set out wrong. * Many times ability cards are used twice in a battle, which was thought to be illegal. Gallery File:Frosh's_errir.PNG|Aquos symbol on Frosch Excedra_attribute_symbol.PNG|Attribute symbol on Exedra vlcsnap-2010-10-27-00h27m38s218.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (notice Dan's six fingers) Category:Article stubs